


Don't let him know

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, One Shot, Palpateen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [OS]The beating was quickly increasing. The belt was furiously smacking against his back. But the young man who would one day become Darth Sidious gritted his teeth not to cry. His father would not have the satisfaction to hear his suffering.[Rating M for child abuse]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conceal, don't feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218673) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> This is a translation of my own fanfiction "Conceal, don't feel", published on June 16 th, 2016. Huge thank to Gigira for the beta reading :D  
> Rated M for child abuse.

The beating was quickly increasing. Cosinga was crazier than he had ever been: Sheev had made a fool of him right in front of influential guests. He couldn't bear being humiliated this way by his own son.

 

The younger Palpatine was huddled up, dropped on his knees onto the cold stone floor of Convergence. This posture of weakness was outrageous for him. He promised himself that he would never kneel again.

 

The belt was furiously smacking against his back, but the young man gritted his teeth not to cry. It was out of the question to give to Cosinga the satisfaction to notice that the beating was very painful.

 

The older Palpatine finally stood still, and his son looked up at him, trying to suppress the shivers that were running along his frail body. Pure hatred deformed Cosinga's features – so similar to his son's.

 

“Don't look at me like this,” he growled.

 

But the younger Palpatine continued to stare at him, looking at him in the eye with defiance. Cosinga wasn't at ease under the yellow gaze of his firstborn – his iris often changed colour, from pale blue to this unnatural colour.

 

“Lower your eyes. Final warning.”

 

But his son didn't intend to obey, so Cosinga slapped him in the face. The young man stepped backwards under the strong and violent blow, but didn't even grunt. His reactionless son irritated the father.

 

“You've done enough bullshit for today. I want you to obey me! It's not that complicated!”

 

Another smack. And still no reaction. Sheev didn't even lower his gaze. He had decided he wouldn't let Cosinga win this game.

 

The young man received a punch in his stomach. He thought that the night would be long and painful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidious, my poor little lovey... x'( *hugs poor dear Palpateen (see the pun?)*
> 
> Oh my Winter Soldier, what's wrong with me for writing stuff like this? o_o A review = a kick in Cosinga's bollocks ;) And don't tell me this bastard doesn't deserve it x(


End file.
